La leyenda de Peak Of Loneliness
thumb|290pxEsta es la historia de tres jóvenes: Tomas, Sandra y Agustín. Que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro hace ya tres años, y todo lo que la policía consiguió encontrar al final de la investigación, fue una cámara y una grabadora. Eran dueños de un blog donde publicaban videos propios. En general, se trataba de cuentos y leyendas sobrenaturales de las que intentaban probar su veracidad, siempre filmando sus “aventuras”. Agustín era el camarógrafo, mientras que los otros dos “presentaban”. Su último post en el blog fue sobre la leyenda de Peak of Loneliness, un pequeño pueblo al estilo del viejo oeste en un desierto EE.UU. La leyenda dice que nadie puede permanecer por más de siete días en esta ciudad. Los tres decidieron que esa sería su próxima “aventura”. Así que viajaron hasta allí llevando su equipo de filmación y su camioneta. Todo lo que se describe a continuación fue encontrado en una cámara de vídeo y una grabadora de audio. DÍA 1: Llegada a la ciudad e inicio de las grabaciones. Tomas ve un cartel a la entrada de la ciudad. Se leía en letras negras: “Welcome to Peak of Loneliness” y por encima de este, escrito con una sustancia que parecía sangre, “Vete Ahora“. Mientras, Sandra cuenta la leyenda de la ciudad para la cámara. Diciendo que nadie puede permanecer allí durante más de siete días. Tomas complementa, relatando que existían otras leyendas sobre el lugar, uno de ellas decía que los espíritus de los nativos habitaban la ciudad, otra, que las casas tenían vida propia y que podían caminar. Entrada a la ciudad. Por la noche, se reunieron alrededor de una fogata, dejando la cámara filmando desde lejos (probablemente en un trípode). Los jóvenes también estaban armados con una grabadora que habían dejado funcionando. Ellos escuchaban los sonidos de los grillos y las ranas, que son los típicos sonidos de la noche. El detalle que faltaba era el hecho de que estaban en un desierto, donde no hay grillos ni ranas. De repente, el sonido para, pero no sólo el de los animales, sino también el de la fogata y su respiración. - Esto es muy extraño – Dice Tomas. – ¡Escuchen!, todos los sonidos desaparecieron, menos el de nuestras voces. Espera, voy a escuchar lo que registró mi grabadora. Sin embargo, los sonidos en la grabadora no paraban. - Creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir – dijo Agustín. Entonces apagaron el fuego y se refugiaron en sus bolsas de dormir. Agustín deja la cámara grabando durante la noche. Después de unas dos horas, cuando ya estaban en el sueño profundo, el fuego misteriosamente se enciende y la cámara comienza a grabar la fogata. DÍA 2 Se despiertan. Sandra le dice a la cámara que van a hacer un recorrido por la ciudad. Ellos caminan tranquilamente por las calles desiertas, cuando de repente, multitud de objetos comienzan a ser lanzados por los aires. Aparentemente, no había nadie lanzando nada, y los objetos que no fueron posibles de identificar en el video, volaban por si solos. Al regresar al campamento encontraron el ordenador roto. Deciden apagar la cámara. Sandra hace otra presentación ante la cámara diciendo que ya pasaba de mediodía, y relata lo que sucedió en la mañana. Vuelven a la ciudad, y nuevamente varios objetos vuelan desde el interior de las casas, como si se tratara de un huracán. Sin embargo, el vídeo no registra ningún viento. Entran en una de las casas y se separan. Agustín se queda con la cámara y Tomas con la grabadora. Sandra lleva las manos vacías. De repente, surgen manchas negras que jalan por las piernas a Sandra y Tomas en direcciones opuestas. Se preguntan si Agustín vio que fue lo que los tocó. Agustín dice no haber visto nada, más que sus cuerpos cayendo. Unos minutos más tarde, todas las puertas se abren de forma sincrónica, acompañadas por un fuerte estruendo. Los tres salen corriendo del lugar. Por la noche, Agustín deja de filmar para ver lo que había registrado durante el día, pero deja la grabadora funcionando. Él describe las manchas oscuras que tiraban de Tomas y Sandra y dice que va a dormir en la furgoneta, y que no saldrá de allí hasta que hayan salido de la ciudad. Apagan la grabadora y dejan la cámara funcionando. Una vez más colocan la cámara en el trípode y la dejan grabar durante la noche. Y la fogata permanece extrañamente encendida como la noche anterior. DÍA 3 Sandra y Tomas van a la ciudad solos. Caminan por las calles, hablando de los fantasmas que esperan encontrar, Tomas va con la cámara. Entran en otra casa. Sandra dice que parecía que las casas habían cambiado de lugar en la ciudad. Tomas ríe. En el interior, se separan. Tomas, llevando la grabadora, sube y deja en la planta baja a Sandra con la cámara. Ella camina por los alrededores de la casa utilizando la visión nocturna porqué las ventanas de la casa estaban cerradas y selladas con tablas. Ella afirma que no ve casi nada. De repente, se oye la voz de Agustín diciendo: - !Será mejor salir de la casa! Sandra responde: - !No, cobarde! Tenemos que investigar toda la ciudad. Si no quieres estar aquí, ¿por qué has venido? Sal de ahí, Agustín. Mientras esto ocurría, Tomas, con la grabadora, tropieza cayendo al suelo. Se escuchan el ruido de sus manos tanteando el suelo, tratando de encontrar el objeto en la oscuridad. Se oye un ruido, alguien levanta la grabadora. Voz de Agustín: - Aquí está la grabadora. - Agustín, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - Será mejor que se vayan. - Sólo después de ver la casa. Regresan al campamento y Agustín está durmiendo. Despiertan a su amigo para contar lo que sucedió, y él les dice el sueño que tuvo. - Era extraño, un espíritu se me acercó y me dijo que lo mejor era salir de la ciudad ahora. - Agustín – dice Sandra – Sé que quieres salir de la ciudad, pero no es necesario inventar estas cosas. Nosotros no nos asustamos tan fácilmente. ¡No importa lo que digas, no vamos a salir de aquí hasta el séptimo día! - ¡Pero en serio, soñé con un espíritu y me dijo que sucederían cosas malas si no salimos de la ciudad pronto! - Agustín, detente – dijo Tomas. - Una cosa más… – Dijo Sandra – si tienes miedo, ¿por qué entraste en la casa? - No entré en la casa. ¡Estuve aquí todo el tiempo! Mira, estoy tratando de arreglar el ordenador. - ¡Pero he oído tu voz! - ¡Sí, a mí me regresaste la grabadora! - Lo siento, pero yo no fui. Apagan la cámara y en seguida vuelven a grabar. Sandra le dice a la cámara que, revisando las imágenes, no había nadie en la casa, pero se puede escuchar la voz de Agustín en la filmación y en la grabación de Tomas. - ¡Imposible! – dice Tomas – Yo vi una silueta que parecía Agustín y me dio la grabadora. Si no era él, entonces ¿quién era? - ¡No lo sé! – contestó Agustín – pero esto es una razón más para que no deje la camioneta. Al decir esto, vuelve al auto. La cámara se apaga. La cámara se enciende de nuevo cuando van a dormir, y la dejan filmando desde el trípode. El fuego sigue ardiendo, y esta vez, se ve claramente una sombra que pasa por el fuego y, poco después, la fogata se apaga. DÍA 4. Tomas dice a la cámara que tiene un arma para protegerse él y a sus amigos, por lo que decide llevarla con él esta vez. Sandra y Tomas van a la ciudad. Agustín se queda en la furgoneta. Al caminar por la ciudad, pareciera que son empujados en direcciones opuestas. Sandra cae al suelo llevando la cámara, que consigue filmar a Tomas cayendo dentro de una casa a pocos metros de distancia. Se levantan. Tomas está en la casa, mientras que Sandra se le acerca. Cuando está por llegar, la puerta se cierra de repente. Se oye gritos y golpes muy violentos en la puerta. Sandra intenta abrir la puerta, pero parece estar bloqueada. Los gritos paran y se escucha un último y violento ataque tras la puerta. Ella da vuelta la perilla y abre la puerta. Al entrar en la casa, Sandra busca a Tomas. Encuentra la grabadora en el suelo, y camina por la casa llamando por el nombre de su amigo. Camina muy rápido por cada habitación de la casa, y finalmente regresa a la sala principal. Se escucha una voz que dice: - Te dije que se fueran… Sandra comienza a correr para salir de la casa con la cámara en la mano. Al llegar al campamento, le dice a Agustín lo que pasó. De repente, gira la cámara hacia el otro lado y ahí está Tomas, con la cabeza gacha y la pistola en la mano. - Me alegro de encontrarte – dice Sandra – Estaba muy preocupada. ¿Qué pasó dentro de ese ca … Él levanta la cabeza en un gesto rápido y prepara el arma. Tomas apunta el arma a sus amigos. Agustín asustado y con miedo se tira en el suelo y Sandra esquiva a la izquierda, sosteniendo la cámara. Entonces Tomas apunta el arma a su propia cabeza. - Les dije que salieran de la ciudad – Dice con voz sombría. Sandra deja la cámara en el suelo y salta encima de él antes de que jalara del gatillo. Lo que aparece en el video son las piernas, y es posible identificar una lucha por el arma, hasta que Tomas cae al suelo. Sandra coge la cámara y dice que Agustín golpeó a su amigo en la nuca para detenerlo. Cuando gira la cámara para filmarlo en el suelo, él no está allí. - ¡Salgamos de aquí! – Dice Agustín. - ¡No sin Tomas! Agustín y Sandra decide dormir juntos y de nuevo dejan la cámara en el trípode. Después de un tiempo de que se durmieran, la cámara se apaga. Cuando regresa, se encuentra filmando una imagen diferente. La imagen parece una cara, muy cerca de la lente. DÍA 5. Sandra y Agustín se levantan más temprano para ir en busca de Tomas, diciendo que ayer estaba poseído. Ellos caminan por la ciudad y entran en algunas casas, siempre gritando el nombre de Tomas. Pronto se oye ruido y giran la cámara a la parte posterior, al tiempo que se puede ver una figura entrando a una de las casas. Ellos van allí. Al entrar, afirman que no pueden ver demasiado ya que las ventanas están cerradas. La cámara tiene visión nocturna, pero caminar con esto resulta muy difícil. Una puerta se cierra violentamente detrás de ellos y algo empuja a Sandra dentro de una habitación cuya puerta se cierra también. Oímos los gritos de Sandra, mientras Agustín trata de abrir la puerta. En ese momento Agustín y la cámara son arrojados contra la pared por algo que no fue posible identificar. Él se levanta. La puerta de la habitación en la que Sandra está atrapada, se abre. Él la saca, y salen de la casa juntos. Inmediatamente ven a Tomas, a uno de sus costados, con arma en mano. Él levanta y apunta a la cabeza. Sandra intenta agarrarlo para detenerlo. Agustín deja caer la cámara y corre hacia ellos. Una vez más resulta una pelea. Pronto, el arma es arrojada y Tomas cae inconsciente. La cámara se apaga. Se enciende la cámara. Ya por la noche. Tomas dice no recordar lo que pasó. Los tres se van a dormir y de nuevo dejan la cámara en el trípode. La cámara graba una silueta masculina de pie junto a los tres, que permanece por un tiempo y luego se va. DÍA 6. Este es el sexto día en la ciudad de Peak of Loneliness. Solo faltaba un día más para echar abajo el mito. El mito que decía que nadie podía estar en la ciudad por más de siete días. Agustín enciende la cámara filmando a los dos amigos, que parecen estar muy perturbados. Ellos cuentan que han visto la grabación nocturna, y hablan de la silueta masculina de pie muy cerca de ellos. Empiezan a mirar a su alrededor, como si percibieran algo, pero la cámara no filma nada. - ¿Quiénes son? – pregunta Sandra. - No lo sé … – tartamudea Tomas. Poco a poco los tres se levantan y caminan tranquilamente hacia la furgoneta. Agustín permanece filmando la nada. Sandra murmura: - Están girando la cabeza hacia nosotros… - Sigue moviéndote. – dice Agustín. Empiezan a correr. Se meten en la camioneta y tratan de encenderla. -Ha estado mucho tiempo parada – dice Agustín – será difícil de encender. Tomas sigue tratando de encender la camioneta. Sandra comienza a llorar y a gritar. Agustín se mantiene en la parte de atrás, y sigue filmando la nada. La camioneta empieza a temblar y se empieza a escuchar el sonido del motor. Sandra entra en pánico y Agustín intenta calmarla. Tomas enciende la camioneta, pisa a fondo y sale de la ciudad. Agustín se vuelve hacia la cámara y dice que ya no ve nada más. - Aquello no era real, yo pensaba que íbamos a morir. – dice Sandra, sollozando. - Bueno, – dice Tomas- no quiero volver a volver allí nunca más. Ahora sabemos que la leyenda es real. - Lo mejor – habló Agustín- es que lo tenemos todo grabado. ¡Esta será nuestra mejor entrada en el blog! - Lo que sea – dijo Sandra – Sólo quiero ir a casa. Las investigaciones de la policía dicen que regresaron a su casa. Se reunieron en la casa de Agustin para editar videos y hacer posts en el blog. La policía encontró un mensaje borrador que nunca salió al público, donde decía: “Acabamos de llegar del viaje más loco de nuestra vidas! Grabamos todo en video y lo publicaremos aquí. Podemos decir que la leyenda de Peak of Loneliness es real, y hemos tenido contacto con espíritus de verdad. Ahora vamos a ver nuestros videos y los publicaremos poco después. Abrazos Agustin, Tomas y Sandra“. Todo lo que leas a partir de aquí es exactamente lo que se encontró en el último video de la cámara: Alguien sosteniendo la cámara entra en la casa de Agustin. La persona llega, va al dormitorio de Agustin y abre la puerta. Se puede ver Agustin, Tomas y Sandra sentados delante de un ordenador viendo un video. El video era exactamente lo que la cámara estaba filmando. Entonces los tres miran hacia atrás muy lentamente, y cuando logran ver la cámara, esta cae al suelo. La cámara graba la puerta del armario. Se escucha un fuerte ruido, gritos y la cámara se apaga. Nunca más se volvió a saber de los tres amigos. Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Fantasmas